


“Knowing When One is Playing with Fire, But Chooses it, When in Love"

by UnknownMusing



Series: "Among the Rubble is a Diamond Glinting in the Dust" [2]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Hannibal TV
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: A CONTINUATION OF THE PREVIOUS FIC





	1. Sex in the Early Hours of the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts).



The morning sunlight is filtering through a gap through the large light blue curtains, while under the duvet covers of the guest bed – a man lying on his stomach stills sleeps calmly with gentle snuffling coming from him – then shifting in his sleep, Mads, flutters his eyes open with his hand reaching out for the warm body of the other man.

Only to touch an empty spot, where the man had been sleeping and making him lift his head looking around then touches the sheets – feeling still the body warmth radiating from them, meaning that Hannibal is still around in the House somewhere – then stretching, winces slightly at the pain radiating slightly from his lower half – followed with a slide of the man’s release trickling slightly down the inside of his right thigh – and just lays there with his nose buried into the warmness of the pillow that smells just like his **_Lover._**

“Penny for your thoughts?”

He let’s go of the pillow, shooting up and whirling around under the duvet cover, with such force that Mads, has no time to say anything instead a strange _“yelp”_ as he falls immediately out of the bed to land on the carpet a muffled thump, making him almost to have to do a press-up to just keep himself from falling flat on his face onto it.

He hears Hannibal, come up to him going past him to place on the windowsill near the open window two steaming mugs of coffee – which smells so good, it makes him bite his bottom lip to quell the moan that wants to escape from him at it – and getting up, manages to walk over seeing how Hannibal, is paying particular attention to the way his **_“Little Bunny”_** is limping slightly, due to what had transpired further on after he had woken up in the middle of the night with just an urge Mads, knew he couldn’t quell at all.

 

He allows the man to take hold of him from behind, wrapping arms around his waist and resting them on his chest as he picks up his coffee mug from the windowsill – seeing outside the sun is beginning to raise over the horizon of the Ocean below the large Sea-cliff, making the water glitter like tiny diamonds – then takes a sip to calm himself, so he can ask the question and lowering, holds it with both hands.

“Is it true, your…...going back to Baltimore, Hannibal?”

“Yes. There…. are some things I need to wrap up. I……. want you to come with me.”

Mads, turns his face to look at the man over his shoulder – one that has evident bite mark on it from last night, that the man holding him now had given him -  seeing how the other man looks – he looks well-fucked; hair mussed that strands are falling in front of his maroon eyes and…. still a scent of combined Musk from their Lovemaking still coating his body – and placing the cup back down next to Hannibal’s one on the windowsill then turns fully around to face the other man.

“You want me to come with you? Hannibal, your forgetting I’ve got Mr.  _“Pompous”_  Preller’s appointment next Saturday to attend at the Whiteheart Restaurant Hotel.”

“You…can always be…. late for it, **_Little Bunny.”_**

Hannibal, whispers in his ear, shortly followed by soft lick of a hot, moist tongue and kiss that soon trails down to his neck, making him gasp breathlessly when the tongue licks up and down his neck, tasting as lips suck a bruise onto the fine skin then tilt his head backwards onto the man’s shoulder as a hand cups from behind, fingers pressing inwards to slide in and out with such accuracy it causes him to clench around them in the process.

This makes Hannibal, push him down on the bed on his front, with legs hanging over edge of the guest bed, while the bottle of lube is collected from its dedicated place in the bedside drawer then hears the snick of the cap, followed by fingers soon coated in the stuff as the man leans over him, covering his back with muscular hairy chest, plunges inwards between his already quivering ass-cheeks – straight into there – and begin to slide in and out at such a pace it causes Mads, to shoot both hands out to grip the duvet cover tightly his hands for support.

His back arches, slightly followed by _“Uhh…. uhhh…uhhh”_ noises coming from him and _“squelching”_ because of the lube, coming from behind him as saliva pools in his mouth to drool out the side of his mouth then the hand pulls away, leaving feeling achingly empty and needing to just be filled by the man.

“Tell me…you want this.”

A brush of the tip of the man’s cock, causes him to shudder at the feel it against his puckered entrance and presses back against the other man’s groin, only to have a hand immediately slap one of his ass-cheeks that he jolts at the sensation of the sting it leaves.

“I said “ ** _Tell me you want this”._** Don’t make me repeat myself, **_Little Bunny.”_**

“Haaa……Yes, I want…it, Hannibal.”

Hannibal hearing those words, takes hold of his hips, pulling him back hard to slam into him, with such force that Mads, cries out in in thick pleasure – breaking the silence of the guest bedroom – with his back arching slightly, with the sunlight that is filtering through the gap in the curtain showing every inch of his gleaming body.

His **_Lover_** soon begins to move, undulating his hips back and forth with pounding force that the sweet sound to both their ears of skin slapping against skin; pleasured cries and wails from Mads and heavy, guttural grunts from Hannibal fill the silence as well.

His hands, unclench and clench tightly the duvet cover, with the other man suddenly grabbing the back of his head by his hair, pulls it backwards slightly so his throat is exposed more and forcing him to look up at the mirror in the ceiling as he sees how the man is taking him –  hips pulling back to show the man’s large, pulsating and throbbing cock plunge back into him; a hand holding his hip and the other entangled in his hair – then feeling, wanting more Mads, begins to rock his own hips back and forth in sync with Hannibal’s.

He moans heavily, when the man finally brushes against the wee nub inside – sending a spiderweb of pure pleasure zinging throughout his body.

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 “ _Mads...”_

_“Hmm…What?”_

_“It’s time to wake up.”_

Mads, groans softly wincing at the pain – from earlier this morning -  that still faintly radiates from his lower half when he does so as he flutters his eyes open, feeling that his head is laying on Hannibal’s chest - while the man wears a black suit, with silver cuff-links and glinting in the sunlight, coming through the Uber’s windows, also showing out from the man white cuff of his shirt, a Rolex with silver chrome finish – then sitting up properly, ruffles a hand through his still slightly damp, ruffled hair from being overly if one could say it overly-fucked into the mattress by Hannibal.

“Hannibal, how long is the flight from Cannes to Baltimore, Virginia?”

He asks the man, his own hand fidgeting his pocket, with the empty packet of cigarettes – as he forgotten to buy more – and licks his lips to wet them, because of the slight dryness due to the fact it seemed Cannes was experiencing the mother of all Heatwaves today then a bottle of water is handed to him, already opened as he gratefully takes it from his ** _Lover_** with his free hand, feeling a slight spark of static build-up jump between their fingertips as they brush when the man does so.

“It usually depends on the Weather. Or…. something else.”

The man replies to him, reaching up with one hand to stroke a strand of his hair that has fallen into front of his eyes and gently, tucks it behind his ear with soft smile on his face.

 

Mads, soon begins to wonder.

Why did this man love him?

_Because, he wants to move on from his Past life and start anew._

What made them start this relationship that become so sexual?

_Because he’s not the only wanting to move on from Past and start anew._

Though why does the man, disappear at night when he’s sleeping?

_Because, he’s…. probably wrapping things at the office._

Why is Detective Jack Crawford wanting to talk to him in Baltimore?

_Because maybe Norman is right and that Hannibal is hiding something._

 

“Hannibal, see when we get there. Where are we…What are you doing? The driver…...will notice.”

He begins to ask the man, only to have a hand slip, between his thighs and lips attach to his neck, while the man presses closer to him, starting to trail his lips up and down causing his sentence to turn into a quivering gasp then the man pushes him down on the leather seat, making him grip the man as he quickly flicks an eye to look at the Driver’s glass window – tiny writing on it saying sound proof.

Seeing that in fact it is also a one-way window, allowing for the passengers to see the Driver and not the Driver – then he before he can protest, Hannibal slides downwards as he lifts himself up slightly up on his elbows to look at the man in shock, horror and surprise at what he is about to.

His **_Lover’s_** head soon bends down, between his thighs causing him to tilt his head backwards on the leather seat, followed by hitched gasping at the feel of the man soon starting to pleasure him, with a warm, moist mouth then he is pulled up into the man’s lap so he is over the man, facing away from one-way window as he starts to tremble taking hold the back of the other man’s head – sifting through the man’s hair and gripping one shoulder tightly with his free hand.

“Uhh…. please, no more…..no more……I can’t…. OH, GOD!!!”

He shudders over the man, lower muscles, involuntary clenching and thighs trembling so much in Hannibal’s grip, when he cries out in the confined space of the Uber, as it hits then gulping heavily, slides down as he feels the man sort his lower half for him and slumps against the man with his breath coming in short laboured gasps as his chest raises and fall under his t-shirt.

He manages to move, sliding off the man’s lap and moving to sit back in his own seat then leans his head back on the leather headrest, grabbing the bottle of water to drink some of it to quench the dryness of his throat then after drinking the whole bottle, turns sideways to face the man as he rests his forehead on the man’s shoulder.

“Haaa…. the things you…do….to me. You…. make my body so hot, aching…...and throbbing each time…with such burning ** _Heat_**. It…consumes me.”

Mads, whispers the confession to the other man and flicking his eyes upwards, seeing how maroon eyes are staring at him then a hand tilts his chin as he is soon kissed softly on the lips, tasting on Hannibal’s lips - a hint of his release in the process.

When the man pulls back, he flicks his eyes down to the man’s groin and moving slightly on the leather seat, bends his head down between the man’s spread thighs – seeing that the man has undone the button of his suit trousers – then with his teeth, pulls the zip down and placing one hand on his **_Lover’s,_** hip places his lips against the bulge covered by the boxers – the damp patch, that is spreading through the fabric and moving off the leather seat, kneels between the man’s thighs.

“We don’t have…...time, Mads.”

“Then…. we’ll make time, Hannibal.”

* * *

 

The Cannes Airport is bustling with people going back and forth as they either catch flights or come from the different gates, after getting off planes coming in as Mads, waits in one of the seats in front of the window, sipping a cup of takeaway coffee while scrolling through his phone as he waits for Hannibal, to come back from the Gent’s room.

Most of the news articles are on certain things – A volcanic eruption of a Volcano in *Hawaii (True News story, that has been happening); a murder of the singer Marko Kinsen, with his body found what looked like it been ripped to pieces in a Forest in Cannes by a wild animal and a Warning about a dangerous Drug on the streets of Baltimore, Virginia that seemed to have the ability scientists were saying to make men pregnant somehow.

Then he comes to the Tattle-crime News website, seeing the main top article, with the title that makes him just wish that Hannibal, would hurry up and they could get the flight from Cannes to Baltimore, Virginia to avoid any Newshounds – if they were around, who would want to ask him questions – then placing his phone back in his leather coat pocket, sees the man walking quickly through the crowd towards him.

He gets up, going to say something when suddenly the man takes hold of hand slipping something solid as he flicks his eyes down – eyes widening at what he is seeing – then a hand slips around his hip, leading him away from the sitting area to the gate that leads to their flight, while he tries to comprehend what the hell had just made the man do it.

By what is evidently……...a very expensive wedding ring.

He doesn’t know what to say to the other man, so keeps silent when he hands his passport over to the woman behind the checkpoint, with sunlight making the ring on his finger glint then the woman stamps it, handing it back to him as he takes it off her.

He follows Hannibal, down the empty devoid – for now - corridor that leads to plane and stops, making the man turn to face him then steps close to him, placing both hands on his arms pressing him up against the white wall with advert of it of some kind of perfume then leaning close, he kisses the man gently on the lips, feeling his eyes slip close and begins to breathe heavily through his nostrils tilting his chin up and down as it starts to become more heated than has to pull away suddenly, when he hears voices.

_“Freddie, look just do your fucking job.”_

_“I WILL NOT DO THIS.”_

His **_Lover,_** pulls back from him and placing a hand around his hip again, leads him to inside the plane, heading through to First Class to their seats then sitting down in the window seat, he turns his gaze to look out the circular window with Hannibal, soon settling in the seat next to him.

A hand comes up, cupping his cheek in the palm and turns it so he is looking maroon eyes then a thumb gently strokes his cheekbone, while he flicks his gaze to the plane’s First Class W.C. - wondering if they should try it whispering quietly enough so they’re not heard by other passengers, who would be coming in soon.

“ _Have…. ever tried….”_

_“Hmm, what are you thinking, **Little Bunny?”**_

_“…. the mile-high club?”_

_“I assure you…...I will enjoy it, while you try to quell your beautiful voice down as…I slide my cock in and out of your tight, luscious ass.”_

When the man, whispers those words he feels a hand take hold of one of his ass-cheeks squeezing it in certain way to emphasize it and making Mads, feel his own cock in the faded Demin jeans twitch slightly at it then both resume their composure's, with him sitting back in the leather seat as the other passengers begin to fill the plane.

 

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

“ _I can’t believe…were doing this.”_

_“You…tempted…. uhhh…me, remember, **Little Bunny.”**_

Mads, soon buries his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck to muffle any moans that are starting to rise – biting into the fabric of the man’s suit with his teeth – trembling at the fact they are now both in the First Class W.C. and with him, straddling the man - who is sitting on top of the nappy changing table - both legs spread wide as Hannibal, slides his cock in and out like he whispered he would at the sametime, lifting him up and down so he can feel it dragging inside his quivering insides with each hard thrust.

Sweat is coating both their bodies, seeping through their clothes and staining them, while he feels euphoric and light-headed, due to them doing it while the plane is thousands of feet above the ocean or city even – because he can’t tell at all, with every thought going out the window at the blinding pleasure that his **_Lover_** is making him feel – then let’s go of the fabric of the suit to tilt his head backwards, where suddenly before he can stop myself from doing so…he does it.

He moans breathlessly in the confined space, eyelids fluttering close at the sensations travelling up his spine and when the man still holding him gets off the table, suddenly slamming up against the W.C. wall with such force – he hopes that the passengers sitting in the seats behind it don’t hear it – it makes him wrap his legs around the other man’s waist, followed being jolted up and down more intensely than ever.

It causes him to grip the back of the man’s head with one hand, while with other grips a firm shoulder – dragging nails down it, when a hard-thrust sends pleasure shooting through him like a small lightning bolt – then he shudders in the man’s grip, followed by his head tilting backwards more with the teeth biting down into the flesh of his neck – once again, making sure it told people if they saw it, he belonged to Hannibal and only, Hannibal.

 

* * *

 

 

_“_ _Welcome to Baltimore Airport. Please do remember to collect your luggage and not leave it un-attended. Have a nice day.”_

 

Mads, still feeling the jet-lag from the flight manages to collect his own bag from the conveyor belt, with Hannibal collecting his suitcase for him and his own bag then both, go to head to the outer gate – leading to outside – when he senses suddenly that he is being watched, making him turn his face to see…. a face he hasn’t seen for long time.

Lars Mikkelsen – the Elder of the Mikkelsen family – is calmly sitting at a Café table, sipping a cup of coffee from a Styrofoam cup and is looking at his hand, followed by the Elder’s eyes flicking to Hannibal, who stiffens slightly at the newcomer then Lars, gets up coming over to them as Mads, quickly steps in front to block his ** _Lover_** from sight.

“Big Brother, it’s not what you think.” He says in their native language to stop Lars, in his tracks only to be grabbed hold of him by the arm leading him away from Hannibal, down a corridor towards a **FIRE EXIT** , where before he can protest or even say anything more he is pushed through it with such force it causes him to stumble nearly falling flat onto the tarmac of the back-parking lot for the Airport stuff and workers.

He turns, looking at Lars with shock and surprise, when suddenly a hand slaps him across the cheek so hard it causes him to cry out at it and fall onto the mound of black rubbish bags piled near a metal bin for cigarettes then Hannibal, who must have followed them, appears rushing over only to be grabbed around the throat by Lars, causing him to give choked shocked gasp as he is suddenly slammed against the brick-wall with such force it knocks the breath out of him.

“Let me…go…urrgh!!......let m……”

Mads, tries to speak  to stop what is happening to Hannibal, only for his Brother to give a glare at him to be silent and shuts his mouth – knowing from experience that it would do him no good or Hannibal for that matter – then Lars, suddenly gives a cry stumbling backwards with his hands coming up to his face as he sees in his **_Lover’s_** hand is holding a wicked looking curved knife dripping now with fresh blood.

_How had he not…. seen it?_

_How…. had Hannibal…. gotten it past security?_

 

Lars, lowering his hands from his face brings out a handkerchief and wipes the blood away with it then grabs Hannibal, whirling but he twists in his grip and nearly would have stabbed the Elder’s eye out if it hadn’t been for a hand grabbing hold of his wrist.

Tightening he shudders with legs shaking as he feels that the man is nearly about to snap his wrist and snarling, fangs bared he kicks upwards into the man’s groin with enough force that his wrist is released.

“Haaa…. Try that ever again….and I kill you.”

“I have no doubt, you will Dr. Hannibal Lecter or…...should I say, “ ** _The Chesapeake Ripper”, “Il Mostro of Florence”, “Murder Husband of Will Graham” or “Hannibal the Cannibal”_**

 Mads, feels like he has forgotten how to breathe as soon as he hears those words that re-echo and echo in his head, while he is slumped there on the huge mound of black plastic rubbish bags and getting up, he grabs hold of his ** _Lover_** – who looks at him surprise, only to see the look on his face and how it has been devoid-ed of all emotion – then regrets what he does next, punching the man with such force it knocks Hannibal, to the tarmac as he straddles him.

Anger and betrayal raise upwards inside him, causing him to lash out with punches raining down on the man’s face who suddenly grabs both his wrists holding his hands outwards like a cross as he manages to move his face down, body trembling on top of the man as tears that are starting to from begin to run down his cheeks in thick rivulets.

“You……Why didn’t…. you just tell me…...the **_Truth?_** Why…. keep….it hidden from me? WHY, HANNIBAL…. WHY!!!? ANSWER ME AND DON’T GIVE A FUCKING LIE OR EVEN EXCUSE!!!?”

“You…. wouldn’t understand, even if had told you…...the **_Truth._** ”

“HOW DO…. YOU KNOW?!!! How…….do you know, Hannibal? I could have understood.”

“Mads, it would have hurt…...me more than I can already bear. You…. weren’t ready for it.”

“Then……I want you to leave. Never…come back at all. JUST LEAVE ME…BEFORE…. I REGRET THIS MORE.”

Mads, begins to weep more heavily feeling his Elder Brother pull him off the Hannibal, who’s own eyes are starting to become wet with yet to be shed tears and he watches as the other man shudders, getting up stumbling in the process then sirens sounding make all three, soon see F.B.I. vehicles come screeching into the back-parking lot.

 

S.W.A.T. Men, rush over grabbing Hannibal and forcing him to lay flat on his stomach with his head to one side on the tarmac as he trembles in their grip, with whimper escaping from him before he can stop himself then his roughly hauled to his feet, after they placed the zip-ties around his wrists so tightly he can feel blood trickle down his wrist to plip onto the tarmac in small drop.

He keeps his head lowered, when they force him into the back of the S.W.A.T. Van and managing to slide himself onto the floor, curls up into tight ball blocking out every sound, except for his heart thudding against his ribcage then whimpering allows for wailing sound to come from him, followed by tears starting to run down his cheeks in thick rivulets as he begins to weep heavily with hitched sobbing filling the van.

The S.W.A.T. men in the van, say nothing.

What could they say?

This for all of them, was the first time they were seeing man – almost like them – became utterly broken at what had transpired as the van, moves out of the back-parking lot leaving behind another person – who also felt like a piece of them had been shattered by what had transpired.

 

* * *

 

Mads, feels dazed. Like he is not in his body, anymore and his floating in empty ocean with Hannibal’s words re-echoing and echoing around him then trembling, with hitched sobs coming from him, while he now sits on the Hotel bed in the Hotel room that his Brother had booked for him.

“Haaa…Why did he didn’t tell me?”

He asks himself, laying his head down on the pillow and gripping it with one hand as he tries not to think of it.

“I did tell you, not to trust him, Mads.”

A voice – Norman’s voice – makes him, whirl around to look over his shoulder at the large man who stands in the bedroom doorway and trembling, he scrambles off the bed over to the man trying in vain to do anything only to pound clenched fists into the man’s solid chest as the Norman, just stands there taking it all then unclenching them, feels the man take hold of him.

“No…get off…. let go of me, Norman. Please, let me go…...please, I can’t…. I feel so empty inside, without him.”

“Mads, that is enough. Look at what….it has brought you. He…used you…. remember.”

He lifts his face, when the man says those words and looks straight up into the larger man’s eyes then wrenching free, out of the arm’s that hold him close to muscular chest then he manages to walk over to drink decanter, where he pours himself a drink only to suddenly drop the class as pain suddenly shoots through his abdomen in such an intense way he places a hand to it.

The rippling sensation happens again, followed by Mads, gasping shakily when he feels it, while hands grab holds of him then lift his shirt up to reveal – the small pregnancy bump that is forming – that is slightly showing, while his heart begins to thud against his ribcage.

“I’m…. It’s not…possible…...I can’t be, Norman……. I can’t be…pregnant…unless…”

“Unless he gave you that **_“Drug”_** the scientists mentioned in the newspapers… in a way that would not arouse your suspicion. It would look or taste harmless. Like in a cup of tea or coffee perhaps.”

The memory of waking up in the quest bedroom, going over to the windowsill and drinking some of the coffee – which he now remembers had strange taste in it, but he hadn’t thought anything about – flashes before his mind then remembers feeling slightly strange, when he stepped out the house to get into the Uber.

Hannibal had asked him, what was wrong and he had blamed it on light-headedness from standing up too fast and being sick in the bathroom, before having a shower earlier in the morning then had gotten into the car.

“Oh, god!!?........Why…did he do it?”

“You know why, Little Brother.”

Turning fully around he moves away from Norman, shaking his head side to side to try to deny that Hannibal would done this to him as Lars, comes up to him then takes hold of him, taking hold of the back of his head as he tries to think how was he going to raise this child – their unborn child.

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter that is all one has to say. 
> 
> THE END OF THIS FIC.
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED IN THE SEQUEL:
> 
> “Crawling out of the Chrysalis of One’s Cocoon and Not Knowing What One Will Became”

Hannibal, says nothing when they place the biting mask around his mouth and tightened the straps of the straitjacket, just keeps his face lowered to stare down at the polished floor as they harshly pin him to the wheelie, with such force it sends slight pain radiating up his spine.

But he doesn’t make any noise. He is silent, with evidence still on his cheeks of the tears that had run down them, along with red-rimmed eyes and a haunted look on his face then footsteps – distinct high heels, followed by familiar waft of perfume – makes him stiffen, nostrils flaring as he shoots his head upwards with laboured muffled gasp coming from him – like he just been starved of all his oxygen and was just getting it back.

Alana Bloom nee Verger, wearing one of her many striped suits comes over to him to soon stand in front of him, while he turns his face away choosing to only look at her through the corner of his left eye as he stares at the window then she comes around to try to get him to look at her.

He turns it soon away, turning to look at the tall glass of his prison, that he is yet to be transferred back into – that reflects him, strapped to the wheelie with his hands crossed over his chest – and remembers another time, when Will had once been standing on the other side placing one hand on the glass, when he asked the question to the man.

“ _Was it good to see me, Will?”_

_“Good to see you? No.”_

He closes his eyes, deciding instead just for moment to remember Mads instead, before everything had gone downhill – the smile of his face, while he looked down at him as his Lover held one of the white pillows in his hand; a hand sifting through his hair to calm him, while they listened to the storm outside the large bedroom window in his Cannes Sea-house; the way they had made **_Love,_** so many times in so many ways and finally, Mads asking if he loved him and how he had answered him.

_“Hannibal. Tell me that…. you love me.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Tell me.”_

_“I love you. I love you, Mads.”_

Then opening his eyes, he sees that they have wheeled him into the Glass Prison and he is released from the wheelie, while they allow him to step down himself as he walks into the centre of it then just stands near the circular domed window above his head, where a shaft of moonlight is streaming down onto him as he tilts his head backwards.

A strange muffled sigh, comes from him. Permanenting through the mask as he distantly hears the Orderlies leaving the large Glass Prison with the wheelie then a scent…...not Will’s scent…not Alana Bloom’s scent or even Chilton’s for that matter…. slithers through the holes of the Glass Prison to waft up his nose.

He frowns, trying to figure out where he smelled it before than his eyes widen with muscles tensing under the straitjacket as he immediately recognizes it and lowering his head back down, turns it to look at who has come up….to the glass.

It…. causes his heart to skip a beat, followed by a strange muffled whimper of…. the person’s name – who stands behind the glass, blonde hair mussed up; indication they had been crying a lot and signs that this may be the last time he will ever see them again by their body language.

_“Hannibal, there….is something I…need to tell you. Before I…. never see you again, because of it.”_

He fully turns around, walking closer to the glass and looking at them, while his **_“Little Bunny’s”_** beautiful and haunting eyes consider his maroon eyes as he stands so close, he can smell the scent that is unmistakable every inch of his **_Lover_** and a strange new scent almost like Honeysuckle and Cream, seeping up his nose coming from Mads.

“ _Speak.”_

He manages to get it out of the **_Biting Mask_** and sees his **_“Little Bunny”_** has a hand rested on his abdomen covered by the red woolly shirt then with Adam’s apple bobbing slightly when his ** _Lover_** gulps, opens his mouth to say the words.

_“I’m…. Hannibal, the…. **Drug** …you gave me…it’s made me…. conceive…. your child. I’m…. pregnant…. with your child.” _

_“I…. gave you no Drug – especially the one scientists had warned in the papers was now on the streets of Baltimore. I…only gave you, aspirin in crushed powder form and…that is the truth, Mads.”_

Time stands still, while both men – one on the other side of the glass stares at the man, who had lied to him; loved and made love with him and the other looking, watching and waiting to see what they would do next then a hand slips through one of the holes, making Hannibal flick his eyes downwards to see it is…. the very expensive wedding ring in Mads palm.

_“I’m sorry…. Hannibal. But, I can’t…...be with you this way……not when you’re in prison and I’m…...pregnant…with your child, due to this… **Drug.** I’m so sorry…for this.” _

Mads’ hand turns, allowing for the ring to slip off the palm in slow motion and Hannibal, standing watches silently as it hits the polished floor with a dull clunk on the hard wood then when he lifts his head, the young man is walking away heading out so he says the only words he knows fitting for their separation as he wrenches the **_Biting Mask_** off his face.

“I love you. I always have and…...always will. Goodbye, **_Little Bunny.”_**

Mads, doesn’t turn fully around just turns his face slightly at the words stopping to listen to him saying them, with single tear running down one of the man’s fine’s cheekbones then he walks off, the blackness swallowing him whole.

Leaving Hannibal, standing there, behind the glass, holding in the palm of his hand…. the very expensive wedding ring as a solitary tear from his own eye trickles down the side of his cheek.

The only witness to it…. being the security camera in the far corner of the room, above the post-box, with its red light winking then slowly fading out.

Slowly fading out.

* * *

 

 


End file.
